Arranged Marriage
by Wingless-I-Fly
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are forced into an arranged marriage. Watch love take its toll on the young witch and wizard and watch their journey to overcome the difficulties of an arranged marriage. FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS ARE WRITTEN BY TRUELOVEIS4EVER!
1. The Daily Prophet

**Arranged Marriage**

**Hello my little lovelies! It's Eclare LJ and Percabeeth here! I just wanted to clear a few major things up. **

**1) THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY WERE NOT WRITTEN BY ME! They were written by _TrueLoveIs4Ever_ who let me continue where she left off with the story. **

**2) From chapter 5 on will be _me_ writing. So excuse me if the writing is a bit different from the first few chapters to what will be coming. **

**Chapter One-The Daily Prophet and it's oh so magnificent news...**

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily Evans throws the Wizarding newspaper, _The Daily Prophet_, down angrily. "Mum, what the _hell_ does that article mean?"

Mrs. Evans picks up the newspaper and reads the front page. She pales. "Now, Lily, let's not be irrational."

Lily gapes. "Mum, you're talking about _me_ being _irrational_?" She points at the article.

**HEIR TO THE POTTER FORTUNE ENGAGED TO MARRY LILY EVANS**

_It seems as though the young James Potter has found true love at last! Yesterday, the Head Auror Mr. Charles Potter released to the press that his only son, child, and heir is engaged to a certain Miss Lily Evans, who is this year's Hogwarts Head Girl alongside James Potter's Head Boy badge. James Potter is heir to the entire Potter fortune, including the different properties scattered across the globe and all the gold and pride that comes with the Potter name. Miss Evans, who is a Muggle-born, has her life cut out for her! Mr. Potter Senior's wife, Mrs. Natalia Potter, has also released a statement: "I am pleased and proud to state that my son, James Harold Potter, will be marrying the wonderful Lily Evans! Her parents have agreed immediately and said that there is nothing more they want for their daughter." She didn't fail to add that this was an arranged marriage. At least this Wizarding celebrity tells the truth! Who wants to bet how big this wedding will be, under the direction of the acclaimed Mrs. Natalia Potter?_

"You _agreed_?" snaps Lily, tossing the paper into the bin.

"Now, Lily-"

"You are forcing an _arranged marriage_ on me? And to _Potter_, no less? Mum, I'm still in _Hogwarts_!" Lily pauses as an idea strikes her. "But I'm eighteen and of legal age in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds! So I can back out! And anyway, Potter and I just got onto nice terms, we were getting on!"

It was the Easter holiday break, and Lily was at home.

"No, you can't. All four of us parents signed a binding magical contract," Mrs. Evans says sharply.

"Mu-um! This is _so_ unfair! No one does arranged marriages anymore!" whines Lily.

Mrs. Evans sighs. "Go back into the paper, Lils. There's a whole list of magical arranged marriages."

Lily sighs, glaring, but she retrieves the paper. Sure enough, there is a list.

**A DOWNPOUR OF WIZARDING ARRANGED MARRIAGES!**

_It seems as though this year is the time for arranged marriages. Those parents must be ticked at their children! Here are just a few arranged marriages between seventh years currently on Easter holiday from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Mr. James Potter (pureblood) and Miss Lily Evans (Muggle-born)_

_Mr. Sirius Black (pureblood) and Miss Hestia Jones (half-blood)_

_Mr. Rodolphus Lestrange (pureblood) and Miss Bellatrix Black (pureblood)_

_Mr. Lucius Malfoy (pureblood) and Miss Narcissa Black (pureblood)_

_Mr. Gregory Corner (Muggle-born) and Miss Flora Wilson (Muggle-born)_

_Mr. Frank Longbottom (pureblood) and Miss Alice Prewett (pureblood)_

_And that's just to name a few! Just watch out for those weddings!_

Lily groans. "Poor Hestia. But since when would the _Blacks_ agree to let Sirius marry a _half-blood_? That's preposterous! They're all about keeping the lines pure! And _you_! Why must I marry _James Potter_?"

Mrs. Evans just watches amusedly. "Get used to the fact, Lily. We're going over to the Potters' for dinner tonight."

Lily gapes again. "_What the bloody hell! My life is becoming a downright living hell!_"

As she stomps off to her room, Mrs. Evans calls, "Liliana Marie Evans, _watch your language_!"

x.o.x.o.x.

"Dress nicely, Lily," Mr. Evans orders as he passes his younger daughter's room.

"Yeah, yeah, Dad," responds Lily coldly, not glancing up from her book.

Mr. Evans, sighing, just passes by.

Lily gets up and walks over to her closet. Tapping her chin, she selects a white jean skirt, a peach-colored ruffled top, and pulls on white strappy heels. She runs a brush through her deep red waves, sticks in a clip prettily, and smears some gloss quickly over her lips before grabbing her wand and making her way downstairs.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Whoa," Lily can't help but say as she enters the foyer of the Potter Manor. It was half the size of the Hogwarts front entrance, and that was an accomplishment. Even Petunia (who was forced to come along) was impressed.

An elegant woman in her forties sweeps into the foyer. Her straight red hair was pulled into a loose bun at the top of her head and she wore a fashionable yet elegant dress. Lily observes her closely and cannot find a single resemblance to James until her green eyes connect with her hazel ones. Without a doubt, this is James Potter's mother. "Welcome! You must be Lily and Petunia!" Natalia Potter says after greeting Rose and Andrew Evans.

Lily steps forward first, sensing Petunia's disdain at greeting one of the 'freaks'. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Potter, despite the circumstances. This is nothing against _you_ or the Potter family, but I do not, in any way, wish to marry your son."

Natalia simply smiles charmingly, and Lily notices another resemblance. "First of all, likewise. Secondly, please call me Natalia. I daresay your name will be Mrs. Potter quite soon as well. Thirdly, that is quite alright. I would be quite worried and unwilling in your shoes. And you must be Petunia."

Petunia looks down her nose at the woman. "What's it to you?"

"Petunia!" scolds Rose Evans, shocked at her oldest daughter's behavior.

"Tuney, do you _realize_ that you are speaking to the only living woman who holds the name Potter?" Lily asks.

Petunia laughs bitterly. "Potter isn't such an unusual name."

"It is in the Wizarding world, Tuney. Only three people in the entire Wizarding world hold that name, and it is the name to the greatest fortune in the Wizarding world. _Now, be polite_," snaps Lily.

Just then, James Potter enters the foyer. "Mum, are they here-? Oh, yes they are. Welcome to Potter Manor, Mr. and Mrs. Evans," he says politely, shaking the adults' hands.

"Thank you, James," beams Rose. "Please, call us Andrew and Rose!"

James nods warmly at her and greets Petunia next. He reaches out his hand and smiles charmingly. "Petunia."

Petunia can't bring herself to be as cold to this charming young man. So she inclines her head. "James."

James's hazel eyes travel to her left hand, where a small engagement ring is landed. "Congratulations."

Petunia allows a small smile to slip onto her face. "Thank you."

James nods warmly and continues to Lily who looks at him coldly. "Lily."

"Potter," she snaps.

"Lily," warns Mrs. Evans.

Lily shoots her a look. "I don't have to be kind, Mother. I _live_, unfortunately, with him."

James rolls his eyes. "Chill out, Evans."

Lily levels him with a glare. "Don't tell me to _chill out_, Potter."

Natalia intervenes before the fight can heighten. "If it is alright with you, Sirius Black and the Jones family will be here."

Lily squeals. "Hestia!"

Mr. Evans nods. "Of course."

Natalia smiles. "Thank you. Why don't you three go into the sitting room and wait until they arrive?"

x.o.x.o.x.

James leads the way into the intricate sitting room. Lily rolls her eyes and passes by him, flopping onto a red chintz armchair. Petunia walks daintily past, perching on one end of the couch, the end furthest away from Lily. James sits on the other end.

"I feel bad for Hest," mutters Lily, taking out her wand and fiddling with it.

Petunia shrieks. "Put that- that _thing_ away, freak!"

Lily glares at her. "I have the upper hand now, Tuney. Don't mess with me or else…" She conjures a stuffed animal from thin air and explodes it. "I could do that."

"Perfect Lily Evans wouldn't do that," James contradicts.

Lily glares at him. "_Shut the hell up, Potter_."

James withdraws his own wand and toys with it. "You forget, I have one too." He pauses. "And what was that about feeling bad for Hestia?"

Lily snorts. "I feel bad because her parents forced her into a marriage with _Sirius Black_ of all people."

James's eyes glint. "And what is so bad about Sirius?"

Lily looks at him. "I don't know, maybe he's a disgusting eater, he has _no manners_, he goofs off, he's a _Marauder_, he loves women, and he's a player. He's probably shagged every girl in our year."

James arches an eyebrow coldly. "Including you?"

Lily smirks. "Yes."

James lets out a string of swears. "I'm going to _kill_ him."

Lily giggles. "I was _joking_, Potter! Why would I want to shag _him_?"

James stares at her. "I was thinking of letting you off for insulting my best mate, but I guess not."

Petunia jumps up. "What are you going to do to her?" she asks eagerly.

Lily shoots her a glare.

James toys with his wand more. "Maybe a Stunner. Maybe a full-body-bind. Maybe breaking out. Maybe Jelly-Legs jinx. So many possibilities."

Lily laughs bitterly. "Have you forgotten, Potter, that I am top of our year in every class except Transfiguration?"

"At least I don't have an ugly best friend," shoots back James.

Lily narrows her eyes dangerously. Red sparks fly out of her wand which Petunia flinches back at. "You _did not_ just call _Hestia_ Jones _ugly_," she whispers, but her voice carries.

"Oh, I did," James replies. Yes, he loved Lily, but his temper was his downfall. It could nearly match the redhead's. Gold sparks fly from his wand.

"UGH! You make me _sick_! You know perfectly well that if Hogwarts held a beauty pageant, Hestia would win and Alice would get second place with no contest!" Lily explodes.

"No, _Sirius_ would win first," James shoots back.

"Ha! That egotistical prat?"

"_Locomotor Mortis_," James says, waving his wand.

"_Protego_!" Lily screams, throwing up a shield in the nick of time.

"LILY!"

Lily turns, lowering her wand. She squeals in excitement. "HEST!"

Laughing, the two friends reunite with hugs.

Lily lets go of her best friend and smiles over at Sirius. "Hey Sirius."

Sirius smiles back. "Hey Lily!"

James watches this in bafflement. "Evans, you were just insulting him!"

"No I wasn't," both Petunia and Lily respond.

Lily glares at Petunia.

"What? I am referred to as Evans as well," Petunia defends.

"I was just stating the truth," Lily says. "I would never insult Sirius!"

James looks at her in disbelief, and rises. "Don't _ever_ insult him in fun or otherwise in front of me." He stalks to the door but pauses. "And here you go. _Enjoy it_." He tosses a ring box on the carpet before storming out.

"I'll go get him," Sirius sighs. "Nice seeing you, Lils."

Lily waves and then turns demandingly to Hestia. "Show me the ring."

Hestia lifts her left hand to display a pretty, large ring.

Lily squeals. "Beautiful! But why would the Blacks want to taint their bloodline by putting a half-blood in there?"

Hestia shrugs. "I wasn't too sure about that, either." She glances at the black velvet ring box. "Open it," she urges.

Petunia gives a derisive snort. "Probably going to be the size of a pebble."

Lily grins. "Maybe." She reaches over, plucks it from the ground, and opens it.

x.o.x.o.x.

**Questions. Comments. Happy thoughts... Whatever leave them below and I'll get back to you (:**


	2. The Ring

**Arranged Marriage**

**Hello my little lovelies! It's Eclare LJ and Percabeeth here! I just wanted to clear a few major things up.**

**1) THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY WERE NOT WRITTEN BY ME! They were written by _TrueLoveIs4Ever_ who let me continue where she left off with the story.**

**2) From chapter 5 on will be _me_ writing. So excuse me if the writing is a bit different from the first few chapters to what will be coming.**

**Chapter Two-The Ring **

x.o.x.o.x.

Petunia had gotten up out of curiosity and stands behind Lily as her sister flips the box open. Inside, on a small pillow, is rested an amazing ring. The three young women let out gasps, but Petunia is quick to stifle hers. Lily, however, hears, and removes her gaze from the wonderful ring just in time to catch Petunia clap a hand over her mouth.

"Merlin, Lily," breathes Hestia.

Lily's gaze returns to the ring… _her_ ring. (A/N: Tell me if the link doesn't work)

Petunia sniffs loftily.

"Not the size of a pebble exactly, eh, Petunia?" smirks Hestia.

Lily laughs. She slips the ring on. "It's beautiful, but I think it would have been more if I truly loved him and he truly loved me. I mean, we're being _forced_ into a marriage. That's just weird. And at least Frank and Alice was already a couple. I could hardly call _that_ an arranged marriage."

Hestia shrugs, about to reply, when a house-elf appears in front of them with a loud crack. Petunia screams and falls back onto the couch, much to the amusement of the two young witches present.

Lily crouches down. "Hello there. What is your name?"

"Peony's name is Peony, Miss! What is Miss's name?" the elf squeaks, looking thrilled to have a wizard/witch at her eye level.

"My name is Lily Evans, but you can call me Lily. Is there something specific you came for, Peony?" Lily questions kindly.

"Peony was told to come here by Mistress to call Miss Lily and Miss Hestia and Miss Petunia to supper, Miss Lily. Peony must be going. Peony was thrilled to meet you, Miss Lily!"

Before she can Disapparate, Lily says warmly, "Thank you, Peony!"

With a broad smile, Peony disappears.

"That is so- so _freaky_ how that _filth_ just stood there and then was gone!" Petunia spits.

Lily returns to her full height and glares at Petunia. "Do _not_ call a poor house-elf _filth_, Petunia! They work as _slaves_ for old Wizarding families with _no_ wages and no _anything_! They_punish_ themselves if they fail to obey a witch's or wizard's order! And it is perfectly normal; every witch or wizard over the age of seventeen can do that."

Petunia looks guilty for a second, but then it passes. "That's just how your kind should be treated. And if that's so normal, why can't I do it?"

"Because you're not magical," Hestia explains, as if talking to a two-year-old.

Petunia makes a squeak of protest. "Don't say that word!"

"What, magical?" Hestia mocks.

"MUM!" Petunia screams.

Lily rolls her eyes. "Silencing charm already in place, Petunia. And anyway, darling Mummy won't be able to do anything."

Petunia looks at her in shock. "Since when did you speak of Mum in such a bitter way?"

"I call her Mother now, Tuney. She's making me marry the bane of my existence!"

Hestia falters. "Haven't you and James become better friends because of your close quarters and working together?"

"Yeah, before the Easter holidays we were just fine. But after this scandal, would you expect me to be kind? You and Sirius were the same," points out Lily.

Hestia nods slowly. "True."

"Let's go to supper. They must be waiting," Lily says, and at her words, Petunia flounces out of the room. Giggling, the two witches follow.

"She's going to get lost," the girls say in unison, and then laugh.

x.o.x.o.x.

Sure enough, Petunia shows up at the dining table ten minutes late. She mumbles an excuse to her parents' stern looks.

"Now, you four, we'll get to the contract after supper," Charles Potter announces. "As the Blacks have let go of custody of Sirius legally, we are his only guardians legally. And _we_arranged this marriage. I was expecting you'd be confused as to why Sirius's family would 'dirty' their bloodlines with a half-blood thrown in. Well, it already has been."

"Don't speak of that, Charles. They don't need more prejudiced thoughts crammed into their heads," Natalia says softly.

"Mum, we would _never_ believe that crap," James declares.

"I quite agree, James, but please refrain from using such language," scolds Natalia, but her eyes, so like her son's, twinkle with laughter.

Rose leans forward. "There are prejudices in the Wizarding world?"

Charles nods shortly. "Many purebloods intend on keeping their lines pure, and look down upon half-bloods, Muggle-borns, and even fellow purebloods who say that this isn't fair as inferiors. This is a load of nonsense, though."

Andrew Evans nods in understanding. "Like in the States when African-Americans were frowned upon."

"Precisely. And that is what the two sides are waging war on. Voldemort" – the only one that flinches is Hestia – "kills Muggle-borns, half-bloods, and even purebloods _for fun_. It is truly sick. But we intend to win this war and create a better place for our children to have their own children live in," Natalia states.

Rose nods, and to lift the glum mood, says brightly to Lily, "Lils, show us your engagement ring! And you too, Hestia!"

Before Hestia lifts her left hand, she says, "Natalia, Charles, my parents are sorry for skipping on this, but they were called out of England."

Charles waves it off. "No problem, Hestia."

Hestia holds her hand up first.

Appreciative gasps are heard around the table.

"Beautiful," Rose declares.

"Sirius, you chose well," Andrew compliments the young man.

Sirius just smiles slightly. "Thank you."

Lily pauses, feeling James's burning stare on her. She knows he is wondering if she actually put it on. Finally, she lifts her left hand to display the ring.

"Oh Merlin," Natalia gasps.

"Amazing," Charles adds. "Nice choice, son."

James nods curtly.

"Take care of that ring, Lily. Many a person would want to take that from you," warns Rose.

Lily also nods curtly. "Yes, Mother."

Natalia, sensing the tension, rises. "Let's get into the study to discuss the contracts."

x.o.x.o.x.

Each of the teenagers is given a contract. The boys scan over it quickly, Hestia reads bits and parts, but Lily reads the entire thing.

"We can't get divorced?" Hestia cries.

"Until you've had two children," Lily corrects her. "And the children must be at least a year apart."

"I have to have _kids_ with _him_?" Hestia squeaks.

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Come off it, Jones. Our kids will be beautiful."

"I can't argue that fact," Lily adds.

"Sign here," interrupts Charles, pointing to a signature line on each of the parchments.

All four hesitate.

"I suggest you sign it unless you want to get in trouble with the Ministry," Natalia says gently.

Sirius succumbs first. Grabbing a quill, he scrawls his signature angrily and throws down the quill, storming off. James's loyalty to him causes James to sign next and then he runs off after his best mate. Hestia and Lily glance at each other.

"I don't want to marry by force. I don't want to have a child by force," murmurs Lily.

Rose sighs. "I'm sorry, Lily, but you could get into deep trouble with your Ministry."

Hestia signs next, and stares in disbelief at her signature.

Lily hangs her head. Thoughts race around her mind. Finally, she picks up a quill slowly. She sets it on the paper, and traces her signature elegantly. She sets the quill down softly and stares at her signature. She had just been bound to the bane of her existence for more than three years.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Would you like to stay for the night, Rose?" Natalia offers. "It is, after all, the last night before the kids need to return to Hogwarts."

Rose throws a glance out the window, where it is storming quite violently. "If that wouldn't be too much trouble…"

"Not at all!" Charles assures her.

Andrew glances at his wife. "Yes, that would be great. Thank you."

"No problem. James!" Natalia calls.

Lily groans. "Mum, Dad, can't we just get home?"

"Lily, take heed of the storm," Rose reminds her.

"Have you _forgotten_? I'm a _witch_. I could just Apparate us back home," Lily says.

"I'm not doing that freaky thing!" protests Petunia.

"And you'd stay in the house of three 'freaks'?" retorts Lily.

Petunia pauses. "Can't we just drive?"

"Girls, be grateful that the Potters are kind enough to allow us houseroom for tonight," Andrew says sternly.

James appears at his mother's elbow. "Yes, Mum?"

"Could you show Lily, Hestia, and Petunia to a guest room each, please, Jamie?" Natalia asks sweetly.

James rolls his eyes. "Don't call me Jamie! Okay, come on."

Lily falls back as her friend and sister follow the handsome Marauder. She walks slowly, but is sure to keep them in sight.

"Here you are, Petunia," James says, gesturing to the first door. "Hest, you're right next door, and Evans, you're right there."

Lily nods curtly and brushes past.

Hestia turns apologetically to James. "Sorry about that, James. She's just…" She trails off.

James shrugs. "Built-up hate? Anger? With a sister like Petunia, who could blame her?"

Hestia giggles softly. "You know, Petunia seems to have taken a liking to you…"

James makes a retching noise. "We're both engaged, Hest."

Hestia laughs. "I _know_ that, James. Good night!" With a backward wave, she disappears into her room.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily, after changing, sits on her bed. The king-size bed in a large yellow room. Her gaze travels from the decoration to her left ring finger. The ring is a perfect fit for her long, slender finger. She sighs. _If only I actually cared about Potter and vice versa_, she muses. _But that is impossible. We're polar opposites._

The door cracks open.

Lily glances up. "Oh. Petunia," she says coldly.

Petunia looks jumpy. "Lily… I feel weird."

Lily tilts her head, studying her sister. Then an idea pops into her brain. "This is a magical manor, Petunia. You're a Muggle. That's why you feel weird. There's magic buzzing around every corner."

Petunia's lips tighten. "_Magic_."

Lily rolls her eyes. "Yes, Petunia, _magic_."

Petunia pauses. "Hey, why aren't you calling me Tuney anymore?"

Lily arches an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like that nickname."

Petunia sniffs, turning her nose up. "I don't."

Lily just frowns. "Petunia, we may not get on very well, but I just want to say… congratulations and best wishes."

Petunia steps into the room. "For what?" she asks cautiously.

Lily closes her eyes. "Congratulations on finding your soul mate. Congratulations on nearly being bound to that soul mate for the rest of your life. Congratulations for being happy. And best wishes for everything to continue this way. For your life to be just the way you always wished… _after_ my letter. And just… just make the most of it, okay? If I can't live my life that way, I want you to be able to."

Petunia falls silent. And then she rises and leaves without another word.

Lily sighs and switches off her light by flicking her wand. Suddenly, she feels very, very tired.

x.o.x.o.x.

**POP GOES THE WEASEL! Sorry that was random... Anyways a review would boost my inspiration level *hint hint* (:/;**


	3. Friends?

**Arranged Marriage**

**Hello my little lovelies! It's Eclare LJ and Percabeeth here! I just wanted to clear a few major things up.**

**1) THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY WERE NOT WRITTEN BY ME! They were written by _TrueLoveIs4Ever_ who let me continue where she left off with the story.**

**2) From chapter 5 on will be _me_ writing. So excuse me if the writing is a bit different from the first few chapters to what will be coming.**

**Chapter Three-Friends...? **

x.o.x.o.x.

"We should tell them," muses Rose as she looks at the cover of the _Daily Prophet_.

Natalia sighs. "We should, but will we?"

"We truly should. They'll find out anyway," points out Charles.

"Charles has a good point," relents Andrew.

"A good point about what, Dad?"

"Yeah, what was Dad's good point?"

Natalia turns to the doorway to find her only child and his fiancée by force standing there. "Nothing, children. Come and have a spot of breakfast."

Neither teenager moves. "Mum," persists James.

"Dad," presses Lily.

"Shut up, freak, okay? Just be quiet!" Petunia grumbles, forcing her way past her sister and future brother-in-law.

Lily shakes her head. "The magic is getting to her," she says apologetically to the Potters.

Charles waves it off. "No worries, Lily."

Lily smiles weakly and sits down beside her mother. "Ooh, the _Daily Prophet_ came? Cool! May I see it, Mum?"

Rose hesitates.

Lily shrugs, snatching the paper out of her mum's hands. Her green eyes scan the headline and she pales, dropping the paper.

James looks over to find the headline staring at him.

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC PASSES NEW MARRIAGE LAW**

"What?" demands James.

Lily tosses him an annoyed look. "Let me _read_, Potter, and I'll tell you." She picks the paper back up and begins reading aloud.

_As of today, the British Ministry of Magic has passed a new marriage law involving all those under the age of twenty-five. As the war is still raging, many lives are being lost, and to make up for these lost lives, the Ministry is arranging marriages. Many Ministry workers have already heard of this; therefore already arranging their own children's marriages with their own contracts. This is permitted, but only if they were arranged before the law was announced (today)._

_The regulations for Ministry arranged marriages include:_

_Four children_

_No divorce_

_No abusive husband or wife or father or mother_

_Ministry plans all weddings_

_Of course, if parents have already arranged marriages, these rules do not apply to your children and future children-in-law. They will have to follow your own contracts._

_How much do you think our population will multiply by? Will Muggles finally notice the wizards and witches in hiding?_

Lily finishes reading and tosses the paper back onto the table.

Rose and Natalia look at their respective children.

"Would you like to thank us simply or with a card?" Rose questions.

Lily glares. "Well, at least I only have to go through childbirth twice. And I can divorce the git. Plus, I can plan the wedding. But I noticed you didn't put no abusing in the contract. Now, I would _never_ abuse the git, as much of a git he is, and NEVER would I abuse my children, but…" She looks pointedly at James.

James's temper flares. "I'll have you know, Evans, that I do _not_ hit women." He pauses. "But you can hardly count as a woman, can you?"

Gasping, Lily arches an eyebrow, her own infamous redhead temper flaring. "_I'll_ have _you_ know that I am much a woman! I am a woman in every aspect!"

James snorts. "Except maturity."

Lily gives a snort of her own. "Look who's talking, the King of Immaturity."

James growls, but before he can retort, Lily laughs.

"How old are we, seven? We're arguing about who's more mature."

Looking at her oddly, James responds with a slight laugh of his own. "Good point."

"Can we at least be friends? It would make our… our marriage easier," Lily says, hesitating over the word marriage.

Natalia and Rose both raise their eyebrows as James nods, sticking out his hand.

Lily also sticks out her hand, and they shake on it.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily and Hestia are in the sitting room alone with a roaring fire. Unfortunately, their last day of the Easter holidays was plagued by thunderstorms. Lily looks out the window forlornly, watching lightning flash and then hearing thunder rumble. When she had envisioned her last day of her last Easter holiday at Hogwarts, she hadn't expected it to be like this. A thunderstorm raging outside the house she was staying in. The house she was staying in was her nemesis's manor. And she was engaged. Her eyes travel to the sparkling diamond resting on her left ring finger.

The silence between the two best friends is comfortable, not awkward. They each knew the other was turning recent events over in their minds, trying to see a loophole, trying to see happiness in it all. But all they knew was that they had just been bound to men they didn't love for three years. That was guaranteed. But if they failed to conceive two children within three years, who knew how many more they would have to be bound? And what if the men weren't faithful?

Hestia is the first to break the silence. Her voice is soft as she says, "Lily?"

Lily jerks herself out of her own deep thoughts. Her eyes try to refocus, and once they do, she fixes them on her best friend. "Yes, Hestia?" Her voice is just as quiet as Hestia's.

"I hate how we can't have free rein over who we marry. It is just so unfair! I mean, what if we fall in love while we're in these marriages? We can't just up and divorce, we've got to come through with the contracts, otherwise something bad will happen to both of us and our children. But I wouldn't feel right at all cheating on Sirius, even if I don't love him!" Hestia says desperately.

"I completely understand, Hest. It _is_ very unfair. And during the engagement? We're only eighteen years old, for Merlin's sake! We shouldn't be tied down this early, especially by our own parents! What if we fall in love while the engagement is going on?"

"Lily… do you worry that James will cheat on you? It's a well-known fact throughout Hogwarts that he can hardly keep himself with one girl," Hestia hesitantly points out. She is quick to add, "I feel that way about Sirius. He's a player to the extreme."

"I guess I don't feel too worried. If I were engaged to Sirius, I'd feel more worried. He has more of a playing reputation than James does. Whoever marries or dates Remus in the future, however, has nothing to worry about. Remus is a very loyal person," Lily answers truthfully.

Hestia nods slowly. "I wonder how they all became friends."

"Opposites attract, remember?" Lily falls silent for a moment.

Hestia also falls quiet.

Lily's mind is whirling. "Hest! What_ever_ will we say when we get back to Hogwarts? We can hardly parade around wearing these rocks!" she cries, gesturing to her left ring finger.

"That's a good point, Lily, but remember that list in the _Daily Prophet_? Tons of parents are forcing their kids into marrying," Hestia reminds her.

"Also a good point," murmurs Lily. "I wonder why…"

x.o.x.o.x.

"Goodbye, Mother, Dad. Petunia," Lily says in a cold monotone as she steps up to the fireplace with Floo powder in her hands.

Rose envelopes her youngest daughter tightly in a hug. "Bye, Lily dearest! Be good!"

Lily resists the temptation to roll her eyes in annoyance. Her father just smiles at her tolerantly and kisses her on the forehead. "Listen to your mother, Lily. See you in June," he whispers.

Petunia simply turns up her nose.

Sighing, Lily turns to her future mother- and father-in-law. "Thank you for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Her voice is stiff. She may not dislike the Potter adults, but they _were_ half the reason why she was marrying James in the first place.

Natalia, who had seemed to guess this, doesn't try to bestow her usual hug on the Head Girl. She felt bad, but what could they do? "It was no problem, Lily." Lowering her voice, she continues, "Give James a chance, won't you? He needs a stable, intelligent girl in his life."

"Don't mention it, Lily," Charles says warmly. "It's always nice to have the manor filled."

With a final nod to her parents, sister, and future parents-in-law, Lily steps into the fireplace and yells, "HOGWARTS!"

x.o.x.o.x.

**Shall you good kind sir leave me a review? That would be oh so thoughtful of you... **


	4. Slughorn's off his rocker

**Arranged Marriage**

**Hello my little lovelies! It's Eclare LJ and Percabeeth here! I just wanted to clear a few major things up.**

**1) THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY WERE NOT WRITTEN BY ME! They were written by _TrueLoveIs4Ever_ who let me continue where she left off with the story.**

**2) From chapter 5 on will be _me_ writing. So excuse me if the writing is a bit different from the first few chapters to what will be coming.**

**Chapter Four-Slughorn's off his rocker...**

x.o.x.o.x.

The moment Lily awoke from her first sleep in her Hogwarts bed in a while, she knew that it was not going to be a good day for her. Looking at the clock, she gasps. Already she was being proven right. It is a half hour later than she was supposed to awaken, so she jumps out of bed and into the shower.

Wearing her Hogwarts uniform with her wet hair dripping slightly, Lily steps into the Head Common Room just on time. She is panting from moving so quickly. Wondering where James was, she decides to wait a bit.

"LILY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CLASSES START IN _FIVE MINUTES_!"

Lily jerks, startled. She had just pulled out a book to read. "Hest?"

"LILY! COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR POTIONS!" Hestia frantically cries. What was going _on_ with her friend?

"But-" Lily glances at her watch and gasps. She had read the time wrong! It is an hour later than she had originally thought, and sure enough, Potions began in five minutes. "Bloody hell," she swears, grabbing her bag and books. "Let's go!"

x.o.x.o.x.

The two young women enter the dungeons, panting. "I'm sorry, Professor, I misread my watch!" apologizes Lily breathlessly, smiling nonetheless at the Potions master.

"No matter. We were just getting started," smiles Slughorn. "Why don't you sit beside Mr. Potter?"

Hoping to avoid the congratulations that she was sure would come, Lily nods and hastens to the seat beside her… _shiver_, fiancé.

"And you, Miss Jones… beside Mr. Black, if you will."

That sentence, directed at Hestia, gave Lily hope that perhaps the exuberant Potions master wouldn't offer congratulations to herself and James, especially not here, not _now_.

Of course, that would have signaled the end of the world. _I should have known,_ Lily thinks to herself as Slughorn claps his hands excitedly.

"So many engagements! I think congratulations are in order," Slughorn says enthusiastically. "We can postpone the beginning of brewing our potions for the day by a bit, can't we?"

Glancing around, Lily sees that Slughorn had placed each engaged couple beside each other. The lucky ones who hadn't been forced into arranged marriages by their parents were sitting in their regular seats. Lily cast a glance back to her old seat, where she had spent many days ducking behind the cauldrons to whisper to Hestia during classes.

"Mr. Longbottom here has been engaged to Miss Prewett!" announces Slughorn, stopping at the first table, where the two Gryffindors, Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett, were sitting behind their cauldrons, faces bright red. "Congratulations! I daresay your parents have chosen well! You are quite a couple!"

Ignoring their uncomfortable squirming and tomato-red faces, Slughorn advances to the next table, at which the Gryffindor Gregory Corner sat alone.

"Mr. Corner here has been paired with Miss Wilson of Hufflepuff! Congratulations, my boy, she's a fine girl."

Gregory, usually so calm, cool, and collected, looks uncomfortable. _Maybe it was just that. Does Gregory think that Flora is too good for him?_ wonders Lily.

"And Mr. Malfoy has been paired with Miss Black! That is a terrific pairing in my mind! Your children will be beautiful," compliments Slughorn, oblivious to the class's discomfort at the reminder of the impending children. "Congratulations, my dears!"

Lily inaudibly gulps. Slughorn was coming closer…

"Mr. Lestrange and Miss Black! I could not think of a better pairing! Your parents obviously have good connections with each other, and common sense. Congratulations," bids Slughorn. Despite the couple being in his House, he despised them. Too Dark, reminded him of… well, anyway.

Lestrange and Bellatrix simply look coolly at the board, clearly thinking that they were so much higher class to take part in this lesson.

"And Mr. Black has been paired with Miss Jones! What a lovely surprise! Though I cannot deny that _your_ children could be on the cover of _Witch Weekly_ more times than Stanley Lockhart, Mr. Lockhart's father." _Like father, like son,_ muses Lily. Stan Lockhart was _so full_ of himself. He had come to speak to them about his opera singing that bored her to no end in fifth year. "Congratulations!"

Sirius took it in stride, but Hestia looks away, clearly uncomfortable with the thought of having children with Sirius.

"And finally, our Head Boy and Girl! What a perfect match! I said before to Mr. Lestrange and Miss Black that I could not imagine a better pairing… well, I beg to differ with myself. You two are the best suited couple I've ever seen in my long life! I think that the highest order of congratulations is required. May I see your ring, Miss Evans?" inquires Professor Slughorn.

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate it," James answers to his congratulations, messing up his hair and generating swoons from the Gryffindor girls present (except for Hestia) and excessive eye rolling from his fiancée.

_Fiancée…_ James used to have a crush on Lily, but it was clear after the months they had cooperated as Head Boy and Girl that they were _not_ meant to work with each other. And he liked variety in his girls, not just getting tied down. That was also part of the problem, part of why he stopped his crush. But now they were engaged, unfairly bound until Merlin knows how long. Until she gave birth to two children… _their_ children. What exactly were his parents thinking when they decided to engage him to her? They were polar opposites. He was a prankster, she an uptight scholar. He was fun, she was boring.

Lily holds up her left hand, and almost immediately, the light catches the diamond. Collective sighs are heard and she hurriedly lowers her hand. _Fiancé_… If they couldn't even work together as Head Boy and Girl, how did _anyone_ expect them to live together? _I bet that within the first three hours we'll have the place destroyed,_ Lily thinks. It wasn't impossible, in fact, it was probable. They fought so much; it sometimes turned into physical fights… at least on Lily's part. And she would have to bear _his_ children. Two of them. Then they could divorce, thank Merlin.

Slughorn had been giving instructions, and she had zoned out. _Dear Merlin, what is going on with me?_ she wonders, before flipping open her book.

"Do you want to get the ingredients? I'll set up the cauldron and fire," James offers, his voice slightly cold.

Lily arches an eyebrow, surprised. "Fine," she says, just as coldly. She reads the ingredients before the title, and gasps as she reads the title. Amortentia. The strongest love potion in the world. Just perfect.

She heads over to the storage cabinets and begins rifling through it to find the needed ingredients. Just then, her hand knocks against another one. Her eyes travel up to meet those of Severus Snape. She glares fiercely. "Snape," she snaps, grabbing a bottle.

"Evans," he snaps back, though it isn't as fierce or wholehearted. In fact, unless she is mistaken, Lily thought she saw some sadness in his eyes. "Nice ring," he sneers.

"Thank you," she replies sarcastically. She straightens and whirls around on her heel, stalking back to her table, leaving a hurt-hiding Severus Snape behind.

x.o.x.o.x.

That evening, the seventh year Gryffindors eat dinner together in the Great Hall. Lily is enduring taunts about misreading her watch.

"The Head Girl, top of our class… misreading her watch?" teases Sirius.

Lily glares. "Shut up, Sirius."

Sirius grins cheekily at her.

Rolling her eyes, Lily stabs a piece of meat. "It was a mistake, okay? Everyone makes them."

"But not the flawless Miss Evans," jokes James.

Lily points her fork with the meat at him. "Shut it, Potter, or you're going to sleep in the common room tonight."

"You can't lock me out of my own room," James counters.

Lily quirks a brow. "Is that so?"

Hestia sees her expression. "Don't mess with her, James. She'll find a way," she advises.

"Already fighting like a married couple," Sirius swoons.

Lily tosses a fry at him, but she is laughing. "Shut your mouth, Black!"

He tosses a fry back, but she reaches up and catches it, smirking. "Nice try, Black, but not good enough," she laughs.

Everyone gapes at her.

"What?" she asks defensively.

"You're supposed to be uncoordinated!" accuses Hestia.

"Lily isn't uncoordinated."

Lily turns to face the speaker. "Mary!" she cries, jumping up to embrace her. Mary MacDonald is one of Lily's other best friends, but she and Hestia had never got on well, what with the glaring differences in their personalities and preferences. They did have one thing in common, though. A fancy of Sirius Black. And now Hestia was engaged to Sirius.

"Do you want to join us?" Lily offers.

Mary scans the table and sees Hestia. Her eyes turn cold, but otherwise she shows no emotion of seeing the girl. "No thank you. I'm going to be with Alice and Marlene over there. Do you want to join _us_?" She pauses. "Hi James, Remus, Peter!" she greets cheerily, ignoring Sirius altogether.

"Hey Mary!" the boys answer, though James looks uneasily at Sirius.

Lily rises. "Yeah, sure. I haven't seen you guys in forever!"

Hestia snaps, "Lily! We were just getting into the spirit of things!"

"Stop acting like a child, Hest, we can have other friends. Go over to the Hufflepuff table. Don't you have friends there?" Lily wasn't being sarcastic. There was nothing wrong with being in Hufflepuff.

"Fine, I will." Hestia storms off to the next table while Lily shakes her head.

"I didn't even say anything," she sighs. "C'mon, Mary. Dinner's almost over anyhow."

x.o.x.o.x.

"Lils?"

Lily pokes her head out of her room. "James."

"Unlock my door," he whines.

Giggling, Lily replies, "No."

"Whyyy?"

"Because you joined Black in insulting me," Lily answers, raising an eyebrow.

"But it's my _room_," whines James.

Lily steps out of her room. "You insulted me, so as your punishment, you don't get your room."

"Lily. I'm s-so-sor-sorr-_sorry_, okay?" James exclaims, stuttering over the sorry.

Lily smirks. "Excuse me?"

"Lily!"

"Did James Potter just apologize to Lily Evans?"

"_Evans_!"

"I might have to advertise this to the whole school!" taunts Lily, laughing.

"LILY!" James launches for her, but she dodges and laughs, skipping to the other side of the room.

"Too slow, Potter! But since you apologized for the first time in your life…" Lily takes out her wand.

James flinches.

"Silly Potter, I'm not going to hex you… but good idea," Lily teases, her eyes sparkling. But she points her wand at James's bedroom door and they hear a click.

"T-th-tha-than-thank you," James stammers, obviously not used to thanking people either.

Lily laughs. "We've got to work on that thanking and apologizing thing, Potter. Goodnight!" she sings, skipping to her door.

"Evans! Evans! Evans! Evans!" James repeats.

After five minutes of that chant, Lily looks out her door, irritated. "I unlocked your door, Potter. Go to bed."

James smiles cutely at her. "Can I have a kiss goodnight?"

Lily laughs, her irritation disappearing. "No! Goodnight, Potter!" She slams her door shut, sliding down it to sit on the floor and resting her head on her knees. There is a smile stretching across her face, identical to that on James's as he reaches his own bedroom door, because she is happy. Her happiness came from a source she never would have thought could give her happiness. In just a day, she went from hating James Potter to being his fiancée… and on civil, or even friend-like, terms with him.

x.o.x.o.x.

**If you, my dear friends review I might offer you one of James rare apologies (:**


	5. Bloody Mary McDonald

**Arranged Marriage**

**Hello my peoples! For those of you who don't know this story (or at least the first 4 chapters of it) were written by _TrueLoveIs4Ever_ and so the plot, title and first four chappies belong to her (: **

**Now for those of you who had previously been reading this story (like me) I hope you're not to disappointed with where I plan to take this story and how I write. If you are please feel free to tell me. I'm pretty sure that's what the little box down below that reads 'review' is called (: **

**Hope you like it! **

**Chapter Five—Bloody Mary McDonald**

x.o.x.o.x

In the mere few weeks that Lily had been back at Hogwarts her whole life had changed—as you very well know. She went from being a stress free young single girl with a long unbound life ahead of her to being the fiancée to someone she had hated for so long.

Surprisingly, Lily and James had kept their truce and hadn't really fought since they'd been back to Hogwarts. They'd bickered and altogether unnerved each other but they had yet to fight like most would have expected them too.

At first their fellow classmates and peers had been taken aback by the civility between the two Head's but as the days went on they came to accept that Lily and James were maturing. If only they knew how wrong they were.

Both Lily and James have been biting their tongues in order to not start a fight with one another. There's been times when Lily would try her best to avoid James to allow herself a much needed cooling off period. She really was trying her best to let James into her life but it was harder than she thought.

"Lily!" Hest said while barging into the Head's Common Room. Lily looked up from her homework to see her very red-faced best friend.

"Hest, what's the matter?" Lily asked worriedly shoving her plentiful amount of books and homework onto the floor in one big pile in order to make room for her angered friend to sit on the couch.

"Bloody Mary McDonald!" Hestia said while plopping down next to Lily on the plush red couch. Lily sighed in annoyance; ever since that night at dinner Hestia and Mary had been walking an even thinner line than normal. As much as Mary is also a friend to her she is being a little dramatic about the whole forced marriage thing. Lily guessed that jealousy could drive people to do crazy things.

"What'd she do?" Lily sighed and switched her position to Criss-Cross-Apple-Sauce style.

"What did she do? It's more what DIDN'T SHE DO!" Hestia practically screamed the last part. Lily quickly covered her ears at her friend's loud volume. She had many a first hand experience on the damage Miss Hestia Jones could do to one's eardrums.

"Sorry," Hest muttered when she saw the painful expression on her friend's face as she delicately cupped her right ear.

"It's fine…" Lily muttered before turning her full attention on her still angry friend.

"What happened?" Lily asked softly. She knew that Hest usually held her true feelings behind anger much like she does. So it wasn't very surprising when Hestia's anger slowly faded and moisture began to fill her big brown eyes.

"Oh Hest! Please don't cry!" Lily spoke urgently as she brought her friend in for a tight embrace.

"Lily it was awful," Hest started her voice cracking slightly as she tried her best to hold in the tears building in her eyes.

"I was walking in the halls on my way here when Mary and her cronies cornered me. I pulled out my wand expecting a fight but she just laughed at me. Then she started saying all these things about how I'm an ugly stupid half-blood and Sirius deserves better than me. And then she went into this whole rant about how he was probably in some broom closet shagging some random girl right now. Then she told me that she would be his if it was the last thing she did." By now Hestia had let the tears flow freely. The anger that had once been in Hest was now building up in Lily.

"She said those things to you?" Lily said angrily, almost disbelievingly. She should have known. She hadn't talked to Mary in almost a year and then all the sudden she was eagerly eating dinner with them. Pulling Hestia closer to her she silently rocked her back and forth.

"Where are you going?" Hestia said after blowing her nose. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Lily who was furiously clutching her wand so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to with a _friend_ of mine," Lily said deviously while taking Hestia's hand in hers and pulling her out of the Common Room. The two girls's checked the Great Hall, the girl's lavatory, the Hufflepuff Common Room, and finally they decided to check outside.

As they walked outside they noticed two things the Marauders were sitting under their usual tree each doing their own thing and Mary McDonald and her friends were over by the lake gawking at them. Lily walked straight past the boy's pulling a still slightly shaken Hestia behind her. Lily stopped in front of Mary and forced a fake smile on her face.

"Mary! How nice to see you again. I see you've gotten in your daily tormenting session already. Unfortunately for you I haven't," Lily said still stiffly smiling at her. Lily noticed as a slight flicker of fear passed along Mary's face but she didn't care. Nobody treats her friends like that. Especially if that friend is Hestia…or Alice—who was looking on the scene confusedly from where she was sitting next to Frank.

"I have no idea what you mean," Mary choked out in a frightened manner.

"Oh really? Well by all means let me enlighten you then," Lily spoke loudly and sarcastically. By now everyone outside was watching the scene with eager eyes.

"As I was told you had a few choice words to say to my dear friend here about _her_ fiancé?" Lily said furiously, her eyes blazing dangerously as she looked at Mary who was now standing and clutching her wand tightly.

"Not for long…" Mary muttered stupidly. Hestia tensed and Lily took a step towards Mary. Lily was small for her age averaging in at only 5' 3" where as Mary was a tall leggy blonde at the tree like height of 5' 8". But despite their height difference Mary was the one cowering in fear, not Lily.

"What did you say?" Lily asked darkly, her eyes increasingly darkening until they were a dark piercing green. Mary took in a shaky breath before looking away.

"I said, what did you say?" Lily repeated just as darkly and calmly as she had before. When Mary didn't answer Lily let out a cruel laugh.

"Well listen here, McDonald this is how it's going to work. You are going to stay far away from Hestia and even farther from Sirius. If I'm told by _anyone_ that you or one of your little cronies has been messing with my best friend again there will be hell to pay. You got me?" As Lily finished her little speech Mary let out a cruel lifeless laugh.

"And what makes you think that a little Mudblood like you could stop me from getting what I want?" Mary said darkly. "Sirius deserves better than her. He deserves me," Mary finished.

Lily just looked at her for a few seconds before taking a step back raising her fist and punching her flat in the face.

"That's what makes me know you'll listen to me because you're not _that _stupid," Lily spat at Mary before grabbing a gaping Hestia again and making their way back to the Head Common Room. Lily didn't spare anybody a glance as she lightly pulled Hest back to where they came from.

Once inside the Head Common Room, Hestia pulled Lily in for a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Lily," she whispered before the Common Room's portrait opened with a bang to reveal the Marauders smiling widely.

"Now that was some badass action Lily-flower!" Sirius said while pulling Lily in for a hug also. Lily laughed slightly and pushed him away.

"She deserved it." Was all she said on the matter before the 6 friends sat on the couches and all talked.

x.o.x.o.x

A few hours later, everyone was still huddled on the couches only now Hestia was silently sleeping with her head in Sirius' lap. Lily, who was sitting on the couch next to James and across from Remus, Sirius, and Hestia had been discretely watching how Sirius interacted with her best friend.

To say Lily's protective guard was up would be a big understatement. She needed reassurance from the man in question that he would take care of Hest to the fullest of his abilities.

"We need to talk," Lily said to Sirius, surprising everyone and interrupting the peaceful silence they had going.

"About?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"Hest," Lily responded curtly. And before Sirius could respond Lily continued to speak.

"She's my best friend and she means the world to me. She is to me what Potter is to you." Lily started taking everyone by surprise again by the seriousness in her tone.

"If you think what I did today was extreme just see what will happen if you ever even think of hurting her," Lily finished looking directly into Sirius' gray eyes.

"Lily if there is one thing I can promise you it will be that I will do everything and anything for Hest. In all honesty I know she deserves better than me but I can't help but feel more than a little happy that she's mine. Even if that is selfish," Sirius finished and the sincerity in his eyes lead Lily to believe that he meant every word he just said.

"Well that's all I needed to know. But just know that I'm watching you," Lily said while playfully narrowing her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Sirius said through a smile.

"Well I'm calling it a night. Night guys," Lily said while getting off the couch and walking towards her room.

"G'night Lily-flower," Sirius said while continuing to play with Hestia's hair.

"Goodnight L," Remus said looking up from his book to give her a small smile.

"Night Lil," James finished looking at her with a funny look on his face.

Once in her room Lily collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

x.o.x.o.x

"What's the look?" Remus said to James as Lily closed her door. James looked at Remus innocently.

"What look?" He tried to play the 'I-Have-No-Idea-What-You're-Talking-About' card.

"The look you sent to our favorite flower," Sirius teased not about to let him off easy.

"Are you starting to like Miss Lilykins?" Remus teased further. Looking at them both James sighed.

"I never stopped," he muttered before calling it a night himself.

"That boy is head over heels," Remus said as he and Sirius looked at each other knowingly.

"Let's just hope he doesn't screw it up this time," Sirius sighed and felt his eyelids closing. Remus soon followed.

x.o.x.o.x

And that is the end of the first official chapter with me as your writer... Tell me what you all think and don't spare my feeling people I can handle a little harshness when there's truth behind it (:


	6. Oh Merlin, What Have I Done?

**Arranged Marriage**

**Discalimer: Do Not Own the first 4 chapters or Harry Potter for that matter...**

**Chapter Six—Oh Merlin, What have I done?**

x.o.x.o.x

"LILY!"

The redhead in question turned around startled at the sound of her name being shouted loudly from behind her. She wasn't surprised in the least when she saw Hestia running towards her wildly with a big grin on her face.

Hestia, not taking notice to the fact that Lily had turned around to greet her slammed into her redhead friend. The force caused both Lily and Hestia to topple over onto the cool tiled floors. Both girls were laughing uncontrollably, causing their surrounding audience to send them more than one 'you're crazy' look.

"We should probably get up from the floor now…" Lily said, after her laughter had died down. Hestia looked over at her and they both scrambled off the floor. Both Hestia and Lily set off towards the Great Hall for dinner.

" You know what's funny, the whole time I've been in Hogwarts I don't think I've ever been on the floor in the Halls…It was kind of exhilarating." Lily randomly confessed as they approached the doors that separated them from their food. Just as Lily was about to pry the doors open and eat enough food to satisfy her now growling stomach, Hestia suddenly pulled her away from the door and around the corner. Away from any prying eyes of nosy Hogwarts students.

" Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Hestia chanted happily while rocking back and forth on the heels of her shoes.

" Um, what?" Lily asked in a confused manner seeing as she was not used to seeing her friend this excited.

" Sirius asked me out on a date!" Hestia exclaimed while jumping up and down with glee. Lily looked on confused, as her best friend glowed with happiness.

" Why aren't you bouncing up and down with joy?" Hestia asked slightly saddened by her best friends lack of interest in her love life.

" Well I just don't understand…you're happy that he asked you on a date but you're not happy that you have to marry him?" Lily stretched the sentence out trying her best to change her thoughts into intelligible words.

" Because, I'm _forced_ to marry Sirius. But he's _willingly_ asking me out on a date!" Hestia said almost defensively while crossing her arms over her chest. All the joy she was previously exhibiting had vanished.

Lily looked on at the sudden change of mood in her best friend. She couldn't help but feel awful for being the killjoy but to her none of this made sense. She knew that if Potter had asked her out on a date she would have said more than just 'no'.

Then Lily finally realized the difference between her and James' relationship and Sirius and Hestia's. Sirius and Hestia actually liked each other before they were forced into marriage. Lily had even teased Hestia about her someday-marrying Sirius.

But she and James never liked one another. Sure Potter annoyingly asked her out 24/7 but that was only ever a sick twisted game. The need to know that he could land any girl he wanted to. Lily suddenly grinned widely and pulled her brunette haired friend into a tight hug.

" I told you you'd marry him one day." Lily teased to Hestia as they pulled apart from their hug. Hestia blushed widely as she remembered the days when Lily would tease her mockingly because of her tiny crush on Hogwarts most sought after boy.

" If I remember correctly I to said you'd marry a certain messy haired Gryfinndor." She teased back, a smirk playing on her features. The redhead huffed angrily as she had no comeback.

x.o.x.o.x

"So you asked her on a date?" A confused James Potter asked from where he sat on the plush red couch in the Gryfinndor Common Room. Some parchment and a quill rested on his lap as he stared funnily at his best friend.

The friend in question had a big grin on his face as he stared down at the similar parchment in his lap. He hummed a quick "Mmmmhmmm," in response to his friend's question. His mind was a little preoccupied with what he planned to do for the date.

" And that worked?" The messy haired boy asked incredulously. The question in turn caused a studying Remus to let out a loud snort of amusement. Casting a quick glare towards the sandy haired boy, James returned his focus on to Sirius, waiting for a response.

" Mate, that works for anyone but _you_." Sirius said smugly, by now he had totally disregarded the blank piece of parchment that was once supposed to be his Transfiguration homework…that was due the day before.

"Girl's are stupid." James muttered under his breath as he turned away from his friend's smug expression. A scowl played on his face as he dipped the quill into the black ink on the coffee table in front of him.

" I suppose you think they have cooties as well?" Remus teased from beside the angry boy. James simply flicked his ink-covered quill at the boy causing all the dark ink to stain the werewolf's half finished assignment. Remus calmly took out his wand and muttered a quick spell causing all the ink stains to disappear and continued working.

" I just don't understand why Jones would agree to a date with you while Evans wouldn't hesitate to hex me into next week if I so much as try to ask her out." James let his thoughts run free as he clenched the quill tightly in his hand. Remus and Sirius shared a knowing glance before turning back towards the solemn looking boy.

" James, maybe it's the way you act around her?" Sirius suggested already knowing it was true. He had no doubt in his mind that if James acted as he did around Remus and himself than he would have snagged Lily long ago.

" What do you mean?" James asked confusedly causing the other to boys to let out collective sighs.

" When you're around Lily you change." Remus began, emphasizing his point when he saw the bemused expression on his friends face. " When you're around Sirius and I you act differently than you do around Lily, less arrogant."

" So you're saying that I act more arrogant around Lily than I do anybody else?" James asked, while furrowing his brow.

" Yup, no doubt about that one." Sirius said cheerfully while leaning back on the couch and lifting his feet onto the coffee table. James ignored him as he continued to wrack his brain with this newfound realization.

" I feel like I need to impress her." He said finally after a long minute of silence consumed the trio. "She's amazing. And I find myself working so hard to prove myself around her." His expression went from admiration to irritation as he continued to speak.

" Lily," He continued, " Is just so damn aggravating. One second she's all friendly with me and the next time I see her she hates me! She always finds some way to pick a fight. She's so stubborn that she won't even give me a chance! She's always lecturing me about how I shouldn't be so arrogant and mean to people when she does the same to me. She's a bloody hypocrite!" He finished angrily.

As he finished speaking he took in all he said and he found himself regretting some of his words for he knew they weren't true. But others… others he meant. He lifted his gaze from his lap to look across the coffee table at Sirius who now looked like he had seen a ghost.

James noticed he was staring at something behind him and slowly turned around. Green meet Hazel as his sight set on the girl he had just so heavily put down. He noticed that her green eyes weren't sparkling like they did when they were happy nor were they a dark forest color like they were when she is angry.

They looked hurt and confused. Her shoulders sagged slightly and her arms were loosely crossed against her chest. She wouldn't meet his gaze as she lightly bit her lip. No one spoke.

Finally Lily turned and left the Common Room slowly and sadly. James stared after her longingly. He continued to stare long after she was gone and it wasn't until Remus placed a supportive hand on his shoulder that he turned away from the door and dropped his face in his hands.

" Oh Merlin, what have I done?" He whispered into his hands as he desperately clenched his eyes in an attempt to pry the sight of her hurt face out of his mind.

It didn't work.

x.o.x.o.x

_**LALALALALALALALALA... Sorry for the long time with no update I'm still trying to get used to the fact that this is now my story. Plus the weather had been horrible here in FL-I mean seriously so bad I actually watched the news... or listened to what my dad said the weatherman on the news said. But that counts! (: **_

_**Review my lovelies and maybe I'll update faster (if I remember that I'm supposed to) (; **_


	7. Pictures of Us

_**Arranged Marriage**_

_**Disclaimer-Do NOT own the first 4 chappies or the characters in the story. **_

_**Chapter Seven-Pictures of Us **_

* * *

Two days.

That's how long Lily Evans has been able to successfully avoid James Potter. And in the matter of these two days Lily Evans had decided that James Potter's middle name must undoubtedly be persistence, seeing as he has yet to give up.

Her sadness quickly changed into anger as she realized she'd never be able to marry James Potter. More so now then ever. Now that she knows the truth…

After all those years she had been right. She has never meant more to James Potter than a trophy, a damnable prize. The ability to say that he had snogged every eligible girl in Hogwarts. And though she'd never admit it to anyone, it broke her heart. Because in all honesty she _liked_ when Potter would ask her out.

Was it annoying? To no end.

Did she just want to sock him in the balls some days? Admittedly almost everyday.

But in the end Potter's persistence was a thing of comfort to Lily. She liked knowing that even in the dark times that loomed over them that at least one thing would remain the same. And now it's gone.

That dependable structure that she built around her heart-letting him in more than others but keeping him out all the same—was gone. Broken. And all due to the word vomit of one very stressed out boy who ironically at the time was thinking nothing more than how much he wished she would just say yes to him.

"Mate, put down the map and chill," Sirius muttered concernedly to his best friend who was currently pacing around the dorm room.

"I-I can't. I just need to know she's safe," the very disgruntled looking boy spoke urgently while swiping his hand roughly through his untidy hair. Remus and Sirius shared a look of pity as they watched their best friend fall apart.

Over the course of the two days in which Lily became a ghost, both Remus and Sirius have had to watch as their friend went from crazy to borderline mad. Luckily after the first day they had got him to actually eat something and by today not go traipsing through every nook and cranny in the whole school.

"Lily's fine and safe. She's not stupid James, she's more than capable of taking care of herself," Remus chimed in while motioning for him to drop the map. Finally James released the map from his stone hard grip and went to sit on his bed.

"There you go mate," Sirius said happily as he watched his friend set the map down on his bedside table. Out of nowhere Sirius' stomach started to grumble.

"Oh no! My baby's hungry!" Sirius pouted while rubbing his stomach like a pregnant woman would. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's childish antics as he rolled off of his own four-poster bed.

"How bout' we all grow grab something down in the kitchens. Eat off some of this stress?" Remus muttered to his mates, mainly James who had eaten little to nothing since the whole 'Lily Incident'.

"Kitchens?" The fourth marauder, Peter piped up from his bed, where he lay on his fat tummy.

"Yeah, come on Pete," Remus spoke to the chubby boy, who now laid face flat on the wooden floors. Sirius snorted, as he watched the younger lad stumble back onto his feet. Remus shot him a look before turning back towards James who was still staring off into space. A look a concern etched into his otherwise striking features.

"Hey mate, you coming?" Sirius asked James as Peter threw open the dormitory door and looked impatiently back at his friends.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I had something a little bit ago and I think I'm just going to rest for a bit," the unkempt haired boy answered back without looking at his friends. Remus and Sirius shared yet another knowing look—they seemed to be doing that quite often nowadays.

"Sure mate, we'll bring something back for later," Sirius finished off before following little Peter out of the room. All the boys knew that James hadn't eaten anything nor would he be getting sleep anytime soon but arguing with James Potter was like fighting with a wall. Which is probably why Lily was only ever the one person who was willing to waste their time quarrelling with him.

Lupin hesitated at the door, turning back to look at his depressed friend. Sighing, he made a move to open his mouth.

"Give it time mate, she'll come around," Remus spoke encouragingly. And in his heart he truly believed it. Lupin knew Lily very well, and if there is was one thing he was absolutely positive about it was that Lily secretly cared for James. Maybe not as much as Potter cared for her, but still everyone's gotta start somewhere.

James made no move to reply to his friend and Remus began to doubt whether he had even heard him or not. With that last thought Remus made his way out of the room. Unknown to Remus, James had heard every single word loud and clear and it struck something deep within him.

_Hope._

That particular feeling was one he had given up on long ago. Around 5th year when it became blatantly obvious that Lily Evans would never be his. But now, whether either of them liked the circumstances or not, she had no choice of being Mrs. Potter. And deep down James couldn't be happier.

Then out of nowhere it hit him. Where's the one place you go when you want to be hidden from the rest of the world? The one place that doesn't appear on their map.

"Stupid!" James yelled at himself as he grabbed his wand and made a mad dash down the stairs. Potter tore threw the halls, hurriedly making his way towards his destination.

The Room of Requirement.

_Lily Evans. Lily Evans. Lily Evans. Lily Evans._

James chanted her name over and over in his head as he paced outside of where the door would soon inevitably appear. His redheaded beauty was vividly clear in his imagination and it was driving him mad. He needed to see her. Touch her. Know she was okay.

"Hallelujah," James cried as a dark wooden door came into view. His abruptly stopped pacing caused a wave of uneasiness to hit him as he slowly reached for the small golden doorknob. Ignoring his head, which was mercilessly screaming at him to stop, he slowly turned the knob and gasped as the room came into focus.

For those of you slow folks who haven't quite caught on to what The Room of Requirement does, allow me to enlighten you. Basically all you have to do is focus on the one thing that you wish for most in your mind and the room will in some way bring you to it. At least the best way it can.

So, of course as James chanted his fiancée's name he had expected to find her completely red-faced and livid burning pictures of him in the middle of some dark room. He most certainly didn't expect this. The room was completely bare of living beings—beside himself of course. What the room did possess was thousands—no _millions_—of various pictures scattered along the walls, floor, and ceiling.

Taking a closer look James noticed that all the pictures were of her. Of him. Of _them_. He swallowed thickly as he hesitantly stepped further into the room, stepping on some of the pictures in the process. Looking down he noticed in astonishment that all the pictures he had touched had disappeared. Vanished. Gone.

A million thoughts played in his mind as he froze. Was this some kind of sign? Like that old saying _'Everything you touch turns to dust'_. Was this fates way of telling him what he had with Lily—what he felt for her—wasn't worth all this. All the pain they both had to endure during the course of the past few weeks, the laughter, the tears, the smiles were they not worth it?

Looking around he took in various photos. A few of him and his mates. Lily and Hestia. Lily and her parents. Lily and his parents. A big family photo. Some of them all as kids. Then the ones of them.

In some they were fighting. Others they were cuddling. In some they were even kissing. Another things that caught his notice were how all the pictures were slightly hazy. As if their fate hadn't been decided yet. Even in the ones that were taken years and years ago. Turning in a circle, James found himself all the more confused about where he and Lily stood. Stopping with his back facing the door, a certain picture right across from the door caught his eye. He couldn't very well see it from how far away he was, even with his glasses, but he was far to scared of what would happen if he continued to move forward.

Hesitantly, he took a step forward. And then another. And he noticed that more photos of himself that disappeared the more he fought to remember. He found himself fighting to remember his parent's names. Who his best friends were. Who _he_ was. After what seemed liked ages full of many vanishing photos James finally stood before the photos, having no memory of who he even was.

In the picture that caught his interest, were he and Lily. It looked to be around Christmas time and he was twirling her around in his arms. But the thing that intrigues him most—though James had no idea it was himself in the photo—was the look of pure love the two young people were giving each other.

And without a second though James moved to his hand and lightly traced the unknown beauty's face. Only this time the image didn't vanish like the rest, instead it brightened. All traces of haziness slipping away. And all of James's memories coming back to him.

James breathed in frantically as he stared mesmerized at the photo in front of him. As if thinking it would crumble to ashes, James lightly removed it from the wall. He smiled shakily to himself as the picture stayed intact and quickly strode towards the door, ready to leave the room. With one thought echoing through his mind…

_What the hell just happened? _

What James didn't notice was how all the pictures that had previously vanished were restored. And that every picture in that room was now one hundred percent haze free. And even more so bound to happen, if they hadn't already.

* * *

_**So, guys (Ha, I doubt any guys are actually reading this story...) So girls, I'm sorry for the very long delay in updates for this story and I'll spare you some cheesy excuse that we all know isn't true and spend the time writing the next chapter! When I took up the writing for this story I initially thought that this story was going to be a really short, fluff LJ fic but now as I grow more interested in the plot and just where I can go with it I'm thinking I might get more into the darkness and depth that truly enveloped these characters during this time. Those of you that have read any of my other LJ stories (Boulevard of Broken Dreams in particular) know just how dark I can get, so if you all would prefer that just let me know. And if not...Well then tell me too and well just let the majority win.**_

_**Oh and again i sincerely apologize for any improper grammar or spelling problems. **_

_**So review please! Love your guys feedback it makes my day (: **_

_**Question for the Chapter-What's your current favorite song? **_

_**Mine's 'Our Song' by Matchbox Twenty (: **_


	8. Up For Adoption!

Hey Everyone!

I've decided to stop writing this story. It's an amazing idea, I've just lost all interest in writing it. So if anyone wishes to adopt this story then just PM me and I'll let you have it!

~Katie


End file.
